


Jokes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Jokes

Clint is the clown among the Avengers.  
He always makes his team mates laugh.  
He knows how to lighten,  
The atmosphere after a hard battle.  
Their jobs are stress full,   
So Clint knows how to defuse the tension.   
How to put a smile on his team mates faces.  
He loves being able to do that.

While he is fubby,  
Clint knows that,  
Some jokes are hurtful,   
That some pranks are dangerous.   
Many subjects are touchy.  
So he is careful.


End file.
